Conquest
by Lord of the Shadows
Summary: Sephiroth has caught himself a young blonde. Ooh. Wonder who it is. Wonder what'll happen. coughDuh for all of it.cough Oneshot. Lime, lemon, whatever it's called. I don't want to give anything awayha, but you'll need an open mind for this one I'd say.


I own nothing. (sobs)

WARNING: This is all dirtiness, without much of a story line. And there is a definite question regarding the partner's consent. So, if you don't go for that kind of thing, do not read this story. I've chosen to rate this as M instead of MA or something higher because the rating guidelines say that M is for 16 year-olds and up. Seeing as all the 16 year-olds I know know all about this kind of thing (and I know a LOT of sixteen year-olds, seeing as I'm in high school), I feel that this rating is appropriate. I do not want to offend anyone, so please make the right decision and do not read this if this if you're under 16 or if this kind of thing bothers you. Don't expect anything too special though. Sorry.

Please review so that I can write good limes. And lemons.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sephiroth cornered his prey in the narrow alleyway after no time at all. Before there could be the possibility of escape, he yanked the blue-eyed beauty into his arms.

And into a gentle kiss.

He felt the young blonde respond as the shock faded and deepened it, pressing his lips almost forcefully against those of the other. His hand quickly snaked its way under the shirt, the cool leather glove bringing goosebumps to bear, a shudder running through the small frame. Smirking mentally, he played his tongue against those soft lips, requesting entrance more gently than one would have expected from his previous contact with them. Unnaturally bright blue eyes gazed from between pale lashes, pupils dilated.

The lips parted slightly.

His tongue slid into the moist cavern, caressing the muscle within; it, too, soon responded, and the two tongues intertwined in a dance of domination. The hand made its way upward, almost painfully slow, until, reaching its destination, it pinched the nipple, twisting it slightly. A gasp broke into the kiss, immediately followed by a low moan, both a mixture of pain and arousal. Breaking the kiss, he began to leave a trail of kisses and nibbles, running from the jawline along the throat, pausing only briefly to softly but demandingly pull on the shirt's zipper. Perhaps with thoughts too unorganized to object, his partner showed no signs of disapproval. The shirt slid over the narrow shoulders before dropping to the floor in disregard, exposing the pale chest of his lover. He nipped at the collarbone that seemed almost to call for it and then ran his tongue downward, encircling the erect, as-of-yet untortured nipple. Running the sublimely experienced muscle against the pert tip, he smirked at the shuddering breaths it envoked.

He bit.

A cry tore from the younger of the two.

He enduced more noticable responses by sucking with abandon, pressing his teeth deeper. His smirk deepened as his partner uttered a mixture of gasps, moans, and cries, back arching. All the while this was accompanied by their panting, primarily that of the latter. Thin hands entangled themselves within his hair, shining strands twined between the fingers.

He bit again, winning another cry, before lowering to swirl his tongue about and within the bellybutton. Sliding the former across the abdomen, it went unnoticed as the pants and undergarments below fell to the floor. In one smooth motion, he slid a hand under the fleshy curves of the rear, lifted, stood straight, and stepped forward until his prize was pressed against a wall.

Sudden realization flared into the blue eyes, shooting wide along with the mouth.

He cut off any possible yell with a rough, forceful kiss. But his lover was not giving up that easily, and he pinned the small thrashing form bodily, using a hand to free himself from the confinement of his leather pants. Forcing a knee between the tightly locked legs, he split them and manuvered his hips between them. The thin hands pushed at his shoulders desperately, panic flashing within the blue. Narrowing his eyes threateningly, he jabbed two fingers roughly into the entrance.

The kiss strangled the shriek.

Removing the fingers, he lifted and pulled back his hips slightly. The sudden knowledge of what was to come had the other looking pale as death.

He simultaneously let the other drop and thrust brutally.

Blue eyes shot wide in shocked agony before slamming shut, tears rushing forth in a flood. A scream tore into the still-forced kiss.

He repeatedly thrust forth to the hilt, tearing into the other with violent conquest. Small hands clawed at him wildly. Blonde locks clung in a salty mix of sweat and tears. Thin legs were, in rebellion against their owner, instinctively wrapping about the attacker. He slowed not a whit, indeed ramming even more fiercely, _trying_ to inflict pain upon the helpless one. The struggles were quickly fading, but he only continued the torturous event. And yet, much sooner than it seemed to the young victim, he thrust forward with a final vengance, his seed rushing forth within the torn and bloody orifice. Pulling out, he released his hold, smirking sadistically as the partner of that heated moment collapsed, breathing raggedly. The bright blue eyes that had been such a part of this individual's uniqueness were now faded.

And soon, everything faded.

ooo

Many hours later, Cloud Strife awoke in agony, laying in a pathetic heap in the alleyway. Having finally managed to improve from a crawling stage, the young blonde stumbled weakly off into the unforgiving darkness, tears streaming silently down his pale face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah, hi. 'Tis time for a lovely little author's note. Uh...(fidgits, blushing in embarassment). Ya see, this is what happens when someone finishes their calculus homework. Uh huh. I blame school. I'd been in school, what, two days this school year before I wrote this? Oops. Mwa ha ha ha ha, but it really is me that causes it all, isn't it? (pouts) (grins) Yeah, um...sorry if the choice of Sephiroth's "partner" offends anyone. I didn't want to reveal it earlier in the warning so...I'm sorry! (sob) Please don't kill me.

(grins hopefully, fear in my eyes) Reviews?


End file.
